


Not-so-Big Bad Wolf and Not-so-Little Red

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Protective Louis, Werewolf Louis, porn with pretense of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aftermath of a really long day for Louis. Harry's far from being incapable but he indulges Louis overprotective instincts. He wouldn't caught dead admitting it but he really likes it even.  </p><p> </p><p>Or An AU where Harry is a human born from a Fae family and Louis is a bitten werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-Big Bad Wolf and Not-so-Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr: harlequinharry I take requests right now! 
> 
> I may expand this into a verse. I really really like it. ;) Also can you tell that I'm from the teen wolf fandom? hah

The fire was almost out and the winds were really cold. Harry felt like he should be worried but he couldn’t even bother when he’s all wrapped up by his boyfriend who may as well be a walking furnace. He laughed trying to make himself smaller to fit better under his ever so tiny boyfriend. Louis only responds by tightening his grip and burying his face on his curls.

After making sure that Liam, Zayn and Niall are safe on homes, they drove at their usual camp and set a fire. Louis dragged Harry to his lap and hadn’t let him go since.

He felt like he should protest, Louis had always been like this after fights. But today has been rough and he felt like Louis had the right to sulk. In between some rouge hunters thinking it’s a good idea to kidnap him to barter and Liam getting injured, it had been a really long day.

“It’s okay Lou, Liam’s all healed up and I didn’t even give you guys the chance to rescue me. You don’t have to worry about us. We’re okay.” He murmured, trying to pepper kisses on Louis’s neck with every word. “I’m thinking you really wanted to play knight and shining armor. Maybe I should wait for your rescue next time.”

“There isn’t gonna be a next time Harry.”

“Louis you can’t promise me that. But I can promise you that I can fend for myself, I’ve been dealing with this kind of things before you came along.”

Louis smiled at him. He understands what Harry is trying to say, despite being human, he had been born to an old fae family. And more often than not they are alive because of him. But it doesn’t mean that Louis will stop from wanting to protect his boy at all costs.

Harry kissed him, whispering sweet promises and reassurances on his mouth in between breaths and kisses and he can only kiss back. Louis let himself be pushed on his back. Their kisses grew deeper and longer, turning into a fight for dominance a familiar banter that they both love.

Harry always gives in though. He loves fighting for dominance but he loves giving all control to Louis even more. Ever since he had his first taste he knew wanted to give Louis his everything. There’s something about the bitten werewolf that enticed him, something he doesn’t understand but he kept wanting more. They way Louis kisses him, claims him and holds him Harry is confident that Louis felt they same even without asking.

Louis protested when Harry stopped kissing him, but groaned the moment Harry placed a packet of lube in between his teeth and grinned like a minx. He answered by rolling his hips, grinding against Harry’s erection.

Louis pulled Harry up, burying his face on his neck. Louis sucked at the pulse, feeling every heartbeat and celebrating how strong it feels under his lips. Harry will be sporting a nasty hickey tomorrow and Louis can’t help but grin, knowing that it would take a while before it heals.

Before they knew it they already wrestled out of their clothes, ending up with Harry lying on his back and Louis in sitting in between his legs.

Louis rolled his eyes when Harry gave him a playful snarl as he tugs the lube packet from his mouth.

They both groaned as Louis inserted one finger in Harry.

“The grass tickles.” Harry said with a giggle and fake pout. Louis can only raise his eyebrows before laughing and poking Harry’s sides in return. Louis took the moment to add another finger, which made Harry moan mid-laugh. Louis laughed with him and couldn’t help go down for another kiss.

Harry gasped when Louis added another finger, feeling as if the kiss had taken all his breath. He sighed, but hooked his right leg on Louis as a further invitation. Louis smiled at him and gave him a short and chaste kiss on the side of mouth, a stark of contrast of the last one they just shared.

Harry couldn’t help but feel cold and empty the moment Louis took his fingers away, but he didn’t get the chance to dwell on it since he can feel Louis’ member, slick with lube and teasing his entrance.

“Louuuu.” He whined. “Nooow.”

His request was immediately granted when he felt Louis go all the way. He was surprised when Louis flipped them over in a swift motion. Watching Louis grin made him start riding Louis immediately.

He gasps each time he hit his prostate and felt his legs tremble in protest. Louis started meeting him with hungry feral thrust.

“Can you do it baby? Can you come from just riding me?” Louis whispered, voice hoarse and panting.

Harry can only nod and moan as an answer.

It didn’t take long before his release came, spilling on their stomachs. Louis petting his hair and praising him soft whispers.

“So good baby. So perfect for me.”

That was when Harry felt something grow inside him.

“Oh God!” He gasped. “Louis! Oh my God.”

“Shit. Shit! Harry, look at me.” Louis held his arms “I can’t pull out without hurting you.”

Louis was starting to worry, Harry buried his face on his chest, frantically calling Louis name. Guilt was filling his stomach knowing that he’d hurt Harry and he can’t do anything about it.

It wasn’t until Harry was started moaning that he took a chance to look at Harry. Louis was surprised to see Harry’s pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed and panting from pleasure. Harry was out of it, lost in his own pleasure and drowning from Louis’ previously non-existent knot.

“Louis… Kiss me?” Harry whined and who was Louis to deny his boy?

Louis smiled and stroked Harry’s cheeks.

“Put your arms around my neck baby. Can you do that?” It took a while Harry managed to hold on to him. “Good boy. So perfect.”

Louis then grabbed Harry’s waist, and ever so slightly started rocking them. When he felt himself slowly shrinking inside Harry’s then loose and cum soaked walls he finally had enough room to move but not pull out from Harry. Harry trashed but held on before coming for a second time.

Louis kissed him again as he held onto him, limp and drained.

***

Louis was still inside Harry when he resurfaced. He giggled and kissed Louis on his lips.

“Well that’s new.”

“I honestly didn't know this happens. Why doesn't anybody tell me things?”

“Well, honestly I didn’t know either, and I sure can’t ask mom now. She’ll knoooow.” Harry blushed.

Louis only hummed.

“Lou… can you try pulling. Oww! No! Not yet!” Harry laughed again and any guilt from yesterday’s events and the sudden surprise was buried from Louis’ thoughts.

“I guess we could only wait hmmm?”

“I don’t really mind as long as you keep holding me like that.”


End file.
